Happy Wars Wiki is not...
Being a wiki, this site is a good deal of things. But at the same time, even with this power, it can also be a good deal of things it should not be. This page is this list. Definition disclaimer: "Wiki" in this page does not apply to the forums or blogs of users, and expands to the foreign-language versions of happywars.wikia.com. Happy Wars Wiki is not... Content-related: ...a fanon harbor. Yes, it sucks considering this game's ambiguity. But if it were, 75% or so of its pages would not be relating to topic. For now, keep fanon on your user blog. If you really want to, make a dedicated wiki on it. ...for general gaming news. No-brainer. We are not IGN/Gamespot/etc. ...always correct. This game has a lot of aspects not covered, so naturally, there may be some holes in information. ...for off-topic info. Pretty much a no-brainer, as our goal is to be the prime HW info site. ...a strategy guide. Despite what it seems, we are not a strategy guide. Anything that looks to be strategies is a series of nonbiased points verified by in-game information. ...your go-to substitute for (in-game-element). Really? Go to the game for that. As for the item pages, they are disused. Do not bother this wiki's staff to fill them in; do it yourself. ...for ads. Wikia themselves put the ads. That's okay; they run the site. You (the end user) cannot. Community related: ...a battlefield. Here is your battlefield, if you so aptly please. In here, though, please settle all disputes like civilized men, and avoid letting them become center of attention. ...a blog. Look around the site and you will be led to your own HWW blog page. ...a clan. Some of us may be in the same clan, but as the wiki, we are not a clan (i.e. we do not register each other's gamertags solely for being wiki editors). ...a dictatorship/oligarchy. This wiki is not run by one/a group of people with no question as to who. ...a republic. We do not run elections to determine a leader for a term. ...official. We do not have any direct connection with the developers themselves. We do not recieve any funding by them, and we are not sanctioned by them. Yet. Our staff consists of 100% fans, and our userbase (excluding the slim and very rare margin) do not work for the developers. Not even their (Toylogic's) community manager actively edits this wiki. ...a representative for other wikis, even those HW-related. We take a lassiez-faire approach to any matters that do not concern us. Just because one site has/does this does not mean we should too. We have our own style; they have theirs. This wiki is also not a place to dispute bans from another wiki. ...Wikipedia. We do not have any connection to Wikipedia, its staff, and its servers, despite our similar formatting. Wikipedia is run by the Wikimedia Foundation; this wiki is run by Wikia.